yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 128
"Yusei's Last Stand", known as "The Three Immortal Polar Star Gods! Cry Out, Saver Star Dragon!" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred-and-twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Halldor :...continued from previous episode. Turn 16: Halldor Halldor has just managed to Synchro Summon "Odin, Father of the Aesir". Halldor activates the effect of "Odin, Father of the Aesir" to make all Divine-Beast-Type monsters unaffected by Spells and Traps for one turn. "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" and "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" attack and destroy Yusei's two "Compass Tokens". "Odin, Father of the Aesir" attacks and destroys "Cosmic Compass". Halldor's hand contains "Odin's Eye", "Birthright", and "Soul Resurrection". Halldor Sets a card. On Halldor's End Phase, Yusei removes one Chain Counter from "Monster Chain" (Chain Counters: 3 → 2). Turn 17: Yusei Fudo Yusei's hand contains "Doppelwarrior", "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Yusei draws "Majestic Dragon". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Halldor's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Speed Spell - Overtune" and "Debris Dragon") and send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard. He then Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" ( 4/1000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Debris Dragon" was Normal Summoned, Yusei activates its effect to revive "Cosmic Compass" ( 1/100/300) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Since Yusei controls a Tuner Monster, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" ( 2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its own effect. Yusei's hand contains "Doppelwarrior", "Majestic Dragon" and "Speed Spell - Overtune". Since Yusei Special Summoned a monster from his Graveyard, he Special Summons "Doppelwarrior" ( 2/800/800) in Attack Position via its own effect. Yusei then tunes "Doppelwarrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Doppelwarrior" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, allowing Yusei to Special Summon a "Doppel Token" ( 1/400/400) in Attack Position. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Overtune" to Tribute the "Doppel Token" and Special Summon "Majestic Dragon" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Stardust Dragon" and "Cosmic Compass" with "Majestic Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon ( 10/3800/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Cosmic Compass" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its second effect activates, allowing Yusei to draw one card ("Wave Rebound"). Yusei Sets "Wave Rebound". He then activates his face-down "Stay Force" and activates its effect to pay 1000 Life Points and negate the effects of "Majestic Star Dragon" until the next turn. This prevents "Majestic Star Dragon" from returning to Yusei's Extra Deck during the End Phase due to its last effect. Turn 18: Halldor Halldor draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Halldor's SPC: 5 → 6). He then activates his face-down "Odin's Eye" (whose activation cannot be negated, so Yusei cannot use the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon") to negate the effects of the "Aesirs" in order to see Yusei's Set card. It is revealed to be "Wave Rebound". Halldor realizes that if he activates the effect of "Odin, Father of the Aesir" now, Yusei will activate the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon" effect to Tribute itself and destroy all cards on his field. The Aesirs will revive themselves on the End Phase, but Yusei will activate "Wave Rebound" to negate the Summons and inflict damage to Halldor equal to the ATK of the "Aesirs", defeating Halldor. Halldor Sets a card. On Halldor's End Phase, Yusei removes one Chain Counter from "Monster Chain" (Chain Counters: 2 → 1). Turn 19: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Halldor's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0) and draw one card. Yusei activates the effect of "Stay Force" again (Yusei 3000 → 2000) to negate the effects of "Majestic Star Dragon" until the next turn. Turn 20: Halldor Halldor draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Halldor's SPC: 7 → 8). Halldor's hand contains "Birthright", "Soul Resurrection", and "Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir". Halldor then activates the effect of "Odin, Father of the Aesir" to make the Aesirs unaffected by Spells and Traps for one turn, but Yusei hesitantly and nervously Tributes "Majestic Star Dragon" to negate the effect of "Odin, Father of the Aesir" and destroy all cards Halldor controls. Halldor Sets a card. Yusei's hand contains "Stronghold Guardian" and "Hope for Escape". On Halldor's End Phase, Halldor activates the effects of the "Aesirs" to revive them, but Yusei activates his face-down "Wave Rebound" to negate the Summons and inflict damage to Halldor equal to the ATK of the Aesirs, however Halldor activates the effect of "Gjallarhorn" from his Graveyard, returning it from his Graveyard to his Spell and Trap Card Zone and activating it. The remaining effects of "Gjallarhorn" are explained in the next episode. :Concludes next episode.. Errors * "Majestic Star Dragon" is supposed to return to the Extra Deck if it the End Phase of either player's turn, but this effect did not activate during Halldor's turn (making it appear as if the writers mistook the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon" as activating only during its controller's End Phase). * In the dubbed version, when Bruno talks about "Stay Force" which prevents "Majestic Star Dragon" from returning to the Extra Deck, the card shown is "Monster Chain" instead. * After Yusei Synchro Summons "Majestic Star Dragon", his Duel Disk shows "Cosmic Compass" even though it isn't on the field anymore. * In the English dub, when Yusei first activates "Stay Force" the card shown during the next scene activated on the field is "Wave Rebound", which Yusei didn't activate until the end of the episode. This error appears twice during this episode, once during turn 17 when it was first activated, and again during turn 19 in identical scenes. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes